villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Zuul
Zuul the Gatekeeper is one of the two main minions of the powerful demonic being known as Gozer and one of the secondary villains of the original'' Ghostbusters movie, and she and her male counterpart Vinz Clortho are part of the demonic race of hellhounds known as Terror Dogs. Zuul is known as the "'Gatekeeper of Gozer'" and is considered by many to be a female entity due to the fact it possessed a female victim and its role as the "Gatekeeper". History It was worshipped by the Sumerians and Hittites in 6000 BC, along with Gozer before he and his followers were overthrown by the Babylonian goddess Tiamat and her followers and thus banished to another dimension. Centuries later, Zuul rewakens from its statue-like hibernation after a spirit was seen in a strange temple within another dimension by Dana Barrett from her refrigerator at her 55 Central Park West apartment calling out for her. Zuul later attacked and possessed her inside of her apartment and began seeking out Vinz Clortho, the Keymaster who had likewise possessed Louis Tully's body - the union of these two monsters would spark the necessary power to release Gozer into the mortal world and begin the apocalypse. Zuul had originally sought out Dana as an apparition inside of her refrigerator when it laid in front of Gozer's Temple and growled the name "Zuul" at a terrified Dana, causing her to seek the Ghostbusters help. Afterwards during a fierce thunderstorm, Zuul manifested itself physically by "hatching" out of one of two dog-like gargoyles sitting atop the Shandor Building in front of the Temple of Gozer. Later that night, Dana had arrived at her apartment exhausted and laid back on her sofa when, suddenly, demon claws ripped through the sofa arms pinning her as Zuul burst out of the kitchen door. A horrified Dana screamed as her sofa slid into the kitchen where The Gatekeeper attacked and inhabited her. While possessing Dana's body, Zuul was able to speak, but could not access Dana's memories or knowledge. She took on the identity of The Gatekeeper and proceeded to wait for Vinz Clortho, The Keymaster, another minion of Gozer who had possessed the body of Louis Tully, Dana's neighbor. While lying in wait of The Keymaster, Zuul was visited by Peter Venkman, who had arranged a date with Dana Barrett prior to her possession. Peter immediately noticed the radical change possession had caused in Dana, who was now wearing a very revealing red dress and was aggressively seducing him from the moment he opened the door. Peter lied to gain entry to the apartment, telling Zuul he was a friend of The Keymaster. Zuul introduced herself as "The Gatekeeper" and told Peter of their plans to prepare for the coming of Gozer, "The Destructor". Zuul laid down on her bed, seducing Peter aggresively however he did not reciprocate her lustful intentions and instead focused on attempting to talk to "Dana". At first Zuul dismissed his attempt before attempting to seduce him once more but Peter refused and restrained her to the bed instead. His persistence made Zuul increasingly angry and frustrated. Zuul (in Dana's body) announced in a demonic voice, emphatically growling at Peter that "There is no Dana, only Zuul!". Peter recoiled briefly before giving her to the count of three to release Dana. With each successive count, Zuul further manifested her demonic nature within Dana's body, first by turning her eyes white while snarling, then by thrashing her head while panting like a beast and finally by growling and snarling uncontrollably while levitating off her bed. Zuul unleashed her frustration with a barrage of inhuman growls before turning over in midair to stare down at Peter, who had the nerved to ask her to come down to which Zuul replied with a vicious roar. Zuul was sedated by Peter and remained asleep until Walter Peck shut down the Ecto-containment unit, allowing The Keymaster to escape. Upon the release of all of the ghosts Zuul awoke and gazed at the events from her living room window; as beams of supernatural energy flew past her window Zuul unleashed another monstrous roar which caused her living room windows to explode outwards. As Zuul stared through the wreckage of the apartment, Vinz searched for her until finally locating her. He burst through the door to Dana's apartment to find Zuul laying seductively on the sofa. He presented himself to a grinning Zuul and the two demons shared a passionate kiss before walking up a hidden staircase leading to the rooftop where they finally consumated their satanic union. Post-coitus the demonic couple opened the gateway to the Temple of Gozer, transforming afterwards into their true demonic Terror Dog forms before taking their place next to Gozer, who entered through the gate with the intent of destroying the world. After Gozer was defeated by the Ghostbusters, Zuul disappears from this dimension and Dana Barrett is transformed back into a human being, having no recollection of the events that took place since her and Louis' demonic possession. Gallery ZuulFridge1.png|Zuul appears inside Dana Barrett's refrigerator, lying on the steps of Gozer's Temple ZuulFridge2.png|Zuul gives Dana a roaring introduction Vlcsnap-2014-05-01-16h14m16s33.png|The statues of Zuul and Vinz Clortho glitter under the crashes of lightning atop the Temple of Gozer Vlcsnap-2014-05-01-16h14m25s127.png|The demonic Terror Dog statue of Zuul looms ominous under the stormy night atop Gozer's Temple Vlcsnap-2014-05-01-16h58m36s5.png|Zuul's demonic claws break through the statue. Vlcsnap-2014-05-01-16h58m55s183.png|Zuul's demonic red eyes glow as the statue encasing it begins to crumble. Zuul Dog.jpg|Zuul bursts out of Dana's kitchen door. Zuul Attacks.png|Zuul roars at a horrified Dana before possessing her body. Dana Possessed.png|Peter arrives for his date with the demon-possessed Dana vlcsnap-2014-04-24-16h47m12s58.png|Peter meets Zuul and follows her through the living room. vlcsnap-2014-04-24-16h59m16s246.png|Zuul seductively glides toward her bed as Peter worriedly looks around the living room. vlcsnap-2014-04-24-17h10m08s244.png|The voluptuous Zuul seduces Peter vlcsnap-2014-04-24-17h17m45s64.png|"Do you want this body?" vlcsnap-2014-04-24-17h21m10s141.png|The seductress rises to meet Peter vlcsnap-2014-04-17-17h30m52s174.png|"Take me now subcreature!" ZuulPounces.png|An aroused Zuul slams the unsuspecting Peter onto her bed and quickly pounces on him. vlcsnap-2014-04-24-17h31m32s247.png|Zuul passionately makes out with Peter ZuulRestrained.png|Peter restrains the oversexed Zuul as she continues her aggressive seduction. ZuulPeter2.png|Zuul seems almost amused by Peter's insistence on speaking with "Dana" ZuulPeter3.png|Zuul bares an uneasy smile, trying to conceal her frustration at Peter's repeated attempts at talking to "Dana" NoDana.png|Dana speaks in Zuul's voice. ZuulEyes.png|Zuul's beastly nature continues to manifest itself within Dana's body ZuulBeast.png|Peter watches helplessly as Zuul's demonic nature overcomes Dana's body DanaGrowls.png|With her frustration at it's boiling point, a furious Zuul finally breaks free growling ferociously at Peter ZuulRoars.png|An angered Zuul levitates off her bed, snarling ferociously as a stunned Peter looks on. vlcsnap-2014-04-17-16h56m27s137.png|Zuul hovers above her bed as Peter watches in stunned silence vlcsnap-2014-04-17-17h01m45s162.png|"Please come down" vlcsnap-2014-04-22-19h45m06s63.png|Zuul lies under heavy sedation DanaAwakes.png|Zuul awakes after the firehouse explosion. vlcsnap-2014-04-17-17h06m48s201.png|The seductive Zuul awakes from her sedation DanaEvilGrin.png|Zuul grins malevolently as she watches the city become enveloped in supernatural chaos. ZuulWindows.png|Awoken from her demonic slumber by the supernatural activity engulfing the city, Zuul approaches her living room windows to get a better view. ZuulRoarsExplosion.png|Zuul growls at the energy flying by her windows, causing a massive explosion. vlcsnap-2014-04-17-15h43m07s160.png|Zuul lies in wait of her Keymaster ZuulVinzApt.png|The Keymaster watches in awe as the ravishing Gatekeeper stands to approach him. ZuulVinzApt2.png|The two demons lock eyes before finally uniting in a passionate embrace. vlcsnap-2014-04-17-16h24m30s120.png|Zuul and Vinz share an intense, demonic kiss upon finally finding each other. Zuul and Vinz.jpg|Zuul and Vinz walk toward the mythic staircase for a date with demonic destiny Vlcsnap-2014-04-24-19h24m18s198.png|The seductive Zuul (as Dana Barrett) stares at the Temple of Gozer as an exhausted Vinz Clortho (as Louis Tully) rests beside her Zuul & Vinz Clortho.jpg|Dana and Louis, awake after having sex at the Temple of Gozer. ZuulVinzAltar.png|An ecstatic Vinz Clortho grins in ecstasy as the seductive Zuul slithers off the stone altar. ZuulVinzAltarSteps.png|After completing their demonic mating ritual, Zuul and Vinz walk down the altar steps as the supernatural storm above them intensifies. ZuulVinzTemple.png|Zuul and Vinz Clortho walk toward the Terror Dog pedestals under the cover of the hellish sky as the massive Temple of Gozer lies imposingly in front of them ZuulPedestal.png|Zuul seductively awaits the coming of Gozer atop her Terror Dog pedestal. vlcsnap-2014-04-22-20h03m46s122.png|Zuul gleefully awaits the coming of the Destructor Zuul and Vinz.png|Zuul and Vinz begin to open the doorway for Gozer. Dana becomes Zuul 01.png|Zuul (as Dana Barrett) grins before opening the temple doors for her master ZuulVinzTemple2.png|The minions of Gozer begin to open the Temple doors ZuulVinzTemple3.png|Zuul and Vinz become showered in supernatural lightning as the Temple doors swing completely open in front of them ZuulVinzTransformation.png|The two demons absorb the energy flowing from the Temple's crown as only one task remains before their master's arrival. Dana becomes Zuul 03.png|Dana's final moments in human form. Dana becomes Zuul 04.png|Dana begins her transformation into the demonic form of her possessor, Zuul. Zuul Vinz Dogs.jpg|Zuul and Vinz Clortho in their native form. Dana becomes Zuul 05.png|The beastly Zuul stares at the Ghostbusters with red eyes ablaze. Zuul Demon.png|Zuul bares her teeth menacingly Trivia *Zuul is referenced in ''What in Samhain Just Happened?! on page eight. Janine's Car's license plate reads "GBI ZUL". *On page 17 and 19 of Ghostbusters Issue #3, Zuul is referenced by Idulnas and in the Spates Catalog entry for Idulnas. It is said Idulnas' power eclipsed that of Zuul. *Zuul is a part of one of the Nostalgia Critic's running gags, whenever the movie he reviewed introduced a demonic creature (usually dog-formed), he would mimic Zuul by saying, "ZUUL, MOTHER**KER! ZUUL!!" There are also several variations of the gag. *Despite being a minion of Gozer, Zuul enjoys quite a large fanbase and the name is well-known even to those who are not active ''Ghostbusters ''fans due to it often being parodied or referenced in other works. Category:Monsters Category:Villainesses Category:Demon Category:Hellhounds Category:Ghostbusters Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Possessor Category:Femme Fatale Category:Henchmen Category:Right-Hand Category:Ghosts Category:Fanatics Category:Minion Category:Cataclysm Category:Canine Villains Category:Animal Villains Category:Creature Category:Deities Category:Deceased Villains